<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CYNIC by faironda1e</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396400">CYNIC</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/faironda1e/pseuds/faironda1e'>faironda1e</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But he's trying, F/M, Fairondale - Freeform, I love them so much, cute reading dates, follows the book but more MatthewxLucie, matthew is still a drunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:40:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/faironda1e/pseuds/faironda1e</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What is a cynic? A man who knows the price of everything and the value of nothing." -Oscar Wilde</p><p>Lucie Herondale wrote stories. It was her dream, to become an esteemed author one day. But she was also a shadowhunter. She still had much to learn, and her main focus most of the time was trying not to die. </p><p>Matthew Fairchild was a broken boy. He kept all of his shattered pieces in the palm of his hand as to not burden anyone else. He drank to forget his problems and make living with himself easier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cordelia Carstairs &amp; Lucie Herondale, Matthew Fairchild &amp; James Herondale, Matthew Fairchild &amp; Lucie Herondale, Matthew Fairchild/Lucie Herondale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Always forgive your enemies - nothing annoys them so much." -Oscar Wilde</p><p> </p><p>◅⁛▻</p><p> </p><p>Lucie Herondale first met Matthew through letters. Of course she had heard of him, their parents growing up together and all, but they had always lived in Idris, and she had always lived in the London Institute. Her older brother James, being a year her senior, had just started at Shadowhunter Academy and was sending her weekly updates about his time there. According to him, Matthew was a wretched, ignorant boy who spent all his time complaining about his circumstance. He was mentioned in every letter she received for months, detailing his latest refusals to do work and hateful comments towards Jamie.</p><p>Lucie was already positive she hated this boy.</p><p>She hated the way her brother was being teased, how he was singled out because of his appearance. He always told her not to worry about him at the end of every letter, that he was learning loads of stuff and he couldn't wait to be home and tell her all about it.</p><p>But one day the letters completely changed. They were still filled to the brim about Matthew, but now they were about all of the wonderful things he did and all of the amusing conversations they had. She was thoroughly confused about this change of events, and when she inquired over his new feelings towards the boy, he just wrote it off as a misunderstanding.</p><p>Lucie decided she would not be so quick to love Matthew as Jamie had.</p><p> </p><p>◅⁛▻</p><p> </p><p>The first time Matthew Fairchild met Lucie, he had just gotten himself expelled from Shadowhunter Academy alongside James and was going to live in the institute with him to train since they had just decided to become parabatai. He really wasn't sure if Mr. Herondale was going to bring him along, but he was very glad he did once they heard the explosion back at the school. He was sure he would be seeing Thomas and Christopher sometime in the next few days as they were undoubtedly expelled too.</p><p>Did he feel bad about it? No. Not at all.</p><p>As soon as they were back at the London Institute, Mr. Herondale (Will, he told Matthew to call him) went to write his mother, the Consul, a letter explaining the situation and that he would be staying here with James. He knew she would be visiting him sometime soon to give him the lecture on being expelled and what not. Tessa greeted them at the doorway, hugging her son fiercely, telling him how much he was missed and how none of it was his fault. When she finally pulled away, she turned to Matthew with a warm smile on her face.</p><p>"Hello, Matthew! It is wonderful to see you again. Will briefly told me about your plans to become parabatai? Well Jamie, I think that's just amazing! I'm so glad you finally found friends at the academy. Matthew, how have you been? We've heard a little through Jamie's letters."</p><p>This immediately made him nervous. What had James told them in his letters? Had he told them of Matthews actions and remarks from earlier on in the year? He calmed himself and was beginning to charm her with his newest exploits when they all heard a shriek from down the hallway. A bundle of dresses and skirts came running toward them and jumped to hug James.</p><p>"Jamie! You're home! I've missed you so much," the girl said. "You would not believe how lonely it can become around here when you're gone."</p><p>Lucie, Matthew thought, that must be James' younger sister, Lucie.</p><p>"I missed you too, Lulu. Write anything interesting while I was gone?" Asked James. </p><p>"Oh definitely! I already sent three new chapters of The Beautiful Cordelia to Daisy and I managed to write Prince James into all of them," replied Lucie. She glanced right to look at Matthew and then turned herself to face him. He stayed put, waiting for her to question who he was. But she just stood there, looking at him with blue eyes greatly contrasting James'.</p><p>"Oh, I'm Matthew! You must be Lucie, pleasure to meet you," Matthew finally said, flashing a smile and holding out his hand to try and diffuse whatever awkwardness had built in the room.</p><p>Lucie grasped his hand and quickly let go, turning to James, "What is he doing here, Jamie?" She asked, looking a little distraught over Matthew's presence. Matthew tried not to be offended by it. </p><p>"He will be staying at the Institute with us, Luce. We are becoming parabatai," James replied, shooting a quick grin Matthew's way. </p><p>"That's right Lucie," said Matthew, "We shan't be separated, even under the most serious of circumstances!" He exclaimed dramatically, putting an arm around James' shoulders.</p><p>Lucie didn't know what to say. Her brother looked so happy around Matthew, and she was glad he finally had friends aside from herself. But if he was to be spending all of his time with Matthew, when would he find time to be with her? He wasn't the only one who felt alone while he was at the academy.</p><p>"Oh, alright then Jamie. I'm going to go write to Cordelia. I will see you all at dinner," she said, turning to retreat to the library before anyone could reply.</p><p> </p><p>◅⁛▻</p><p> </p><p>Lucie didn't actually leave to write to Cordelia. She had just finished this weeks response to her when the carriage pulled up occupied by her father, Jamie, and Matthew. She instead decided to read for a bit to calm her thoughts. She walked along the rows of books until her fingers caught a familiar book. She had read it once before and found it very comforting, so she figured it wouldn't hurt to read it again. She settled into one of the many large chairs scattered throughout the library and fell into the story. </p><p>Lucie had probably been there for an hour when someone swung the door open hard enough for it to slam into the wall. </p><p>"Oops," said Matthew sheepishly,reaching a hand up to rub the back of his neck and staring at where the door connected with the wall. Lucie stared at him, startled by the noise that interrupted her reading. Matthew closed the door and walked a few more steps into the library.</p><p>"Didn't mean to scare you or anything Lucie. James was just unpacking his things from the academy so I decided to do a little exploring of my own," Matthew explained, as Lucie slowly marked her page and put the book in her lap.</p><p>"Tell me, Matthew, do all of your explorations end so loudly?" She said, drawing up an eyebrow. </p><p>"No, I don't suppose so," Matthew answered, "but quite a few have ended with fires or explosions, so I'd count myself lucky if I were you," Lucie let out a small, breathy laugh at that. </p><p>"Are you reading Oscar Wilde?" Matthew asked, noticing the book she had previously been focused on. "It honestly shouldn't surprise me. Your whole family seems to be well read at this point." </p><p>"Yes, well, I enjoy the implication that happiness is something we create for ourselves," said Lucie. "The Happy Prince has become a favorite of mine since reading it last year." </p><p>"Completely agree. I think he's an absolute genius," Matthew admitted. He sat down in the chair across from her and continued to talk about his favorite author, and how mentioning him is how he ended up meeting James back at the academy. Lucie listened to all of Matthew's personal opinions and absurd theories she couldn't help but laugh at. When dinner time came around and James was sent to retrieve them, that's exactly how he found them. Slouched in chairs and deep in conversation. </p><p>And Lucie thought that maybe Matthew Fairchild wasn't as bad as she had thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"True friends stab you in the front." -Oscar Wilde</p><p> </p><p>◅⁛▻</p><p> </p><p>London, 1903</p><p>Lucie couldn't say that she hated the balls thrown at the Institute every now and then. She was a sixteen-year-old girl, after all. She could find joy in dressing up in her finest gown and letting her mother do her hair. It made her look older, more mature. But she hated the amount of people she didn't know that were suddenly surrounding her, drinking from glasses and talking like their lives depended on it. </p><p>She was suddenly very glad that her soon-to-be parabatai, Cordelia, had arrived yesterday and was going to be here any moment. Her brother had just left her company to see if he could find Matthew, who had been missing since the ball began. Lucie had already shared a dance with a boy from a neighboring institute and was waltzing with her cousin, Thomas, when she saw Cordelia enter the ballroom. Thomas uttered a few more apologies for stepping on her feet and then parted ways at the end of the song. </p><p>Cordelia ran over to hug Lucie and lead her back to where her mother was standing.</p><p>"May I take Cordelia to meet the other girls?" Lucie asked Cordelia's mother. Sona looked pleased. "Of Course," It was, after all, what she had brought Cordelia here for. </p><p>Lucie whisked Cordelia away to where her cousins and their friends had gathered around the refreshments table, talking about dresses and mundane fashion. They all abruptly stopped talking when two boys walked into the room. Cordelia looked toward the far doors of the ballroom where James had just walked in with another boy.</p><p> James looks handsome as always, Cordelia thought. She heard another name whispered, Matthew Fairchild. Lucie had mentioned him in her letters from time to time. It was James' parabatai.</p><p>"They're just boys," Lucie groaned.</p><p>"James is your brother," said Catherine Townsend. "You cannot be objective, Lucie! He is gorgeous," Cordelia was beginning to feel uncomfortable. It seems she wasn't the only one infatuated with James.</p><p>"Matthew isn't bad-looking either," said Rosamund Wentworth. "But so scandalous."</p><p>Lucie quickly turned to look at her, head tilted with her arms crossed in front of her chest. She opened her mouth to say something when Catherine interrupted her. "Indeed. You must be careful of him, Miss Carstairs. He has a reputation." Lucie began to turn an angry shade of pink.</p><p>"You all might have better sense than to talk about him that way if you actually knew him," Lucie said, daring anyone to dispute her. Cordelia looked at her with wide eyes and Lucie quickly directed her attention to the ballroom floor.</p><p>"We should guess who James will ask to dance first," said a girl Cordelia didn't know. "Surely you, Rosamund; you are looking so lovely tonight. Who could resist you?"</p><p>"Ah, yes. Who will be graced by my brother's attentions?" Lucie drawled irritably. "When he was six, he threw up in his own shoe." All the girls pointedly ignored her. A moment later, Matthew approached the table. All the girls turned their attention to him. He bowed slightly to Lucie. "Might I have this dance?" </p><p>Lucie cast a glance at the other girls, eyes firm and unyielding. She was not concerned about Matthew's reputation. Head held high, Lucie sailed onto the dance floor with the Consul's second son. Once they had begun dancing, Matthew took a look at Lucie's face and read the exhaustion clearly present.</p><p>"What was that about, Lu?" He asked, noticing that James had approached Cordelia to dance shortly after him. He saw the rest of the girls whispering as they left the table. He sniggered as he saw Rosamund begrudgingly accept a dance from Christopher.</p><p>"You know, Mr. Fairchild, you have made quite a name for yourself out here," Lucie replied, looking up at him to see his eyes, bright and wild. She prepared herself for the impending narcissistic comment. </p><p>"Oh really," He smirked. "It wouldn't be because of my dashing good looks and wonderful personality, would it?"</p><p>"I'm afraid not, Math," she sighed. He raised an eyebrow, gesturing at her to continue. "All they're concerned with is your bad reputation. Catherine just had to mention that you were so scandalous." Matthew laughed at that.</p><p>"Maybe she's just in love with me," he shrugged. "Because I can assure you, I hold a deep, dark fascination for her," he joked. Lucie laughed along with him at that, her eyes crinkling at the sides. </p><p>"Where were you hiding at earlier? Your breath smells like port wine," Lucie asked him, making a bit of a face before smiling to let him know she was kidding. He then glanced over at James and then to the doors from which they had entered a few minutes prior. </p><p>"My deepest apologies, Lady Herondale. I was occupying myself in the billiard room until Jamie dragged me out," he replied. Lucie grinned at him before glancing toward the door and furrowing her eyebrows. Matthew looked up in time to see James leaving Cordelia in the middle of the dance floor to greet a girl who had just entered the ballroom.</p><p>Matthew felt confused until he remembered James' announcement that Grace Blackthorn was to be moving to London with her mother, Tatiana. Cordelia looked lost in the middle of the dance floor by herself. Matthew could already see the pitying looks she was getting. Lucie must have noticed too because her cheeks blushed pink, with anger or embarrassment, he did not know.</p><p>"Dreadfully sorry, Lu, but I must go save Cordelia from your halfwit of a brother." He explained, leading her off the dance floor. </p><p>"Oh, alright." She grasped his hand before he turned away. "Thank you, Math," she said. He wasn't going to ask if she meant for the dance or saving Cordelia. He just nodded to her, giving her hand a squeeze before approaching Cordelia and dancing like nothing ever happened.</p><p> </p><p>◅⁛▻</p><p> </p><p>After Matthew left her, Lucie paid closer attention to who had entered the ballroom. Tatiana Blackthorn had arrived with who Lucie assumed was her daughter. She guessed that was who James had scurried off to meet. She also saw a boy to the other side of Tatiana who everyone seemed to be ignoring, and the closer she got to him, the more she recognized him. When he looked over the shoulders of Lucie's father and saw her, his eyes went wide. He left Tatiana's side and walked toward her hurriedly.</p><p>"What are you-" She started to ask, confused on why he was here if she met him in Idris all those years ago, and why he looked the exact same. He interrupted her, "Not here, not now. Follow me."</p><p> </p><p>◅⁛▻</p><p> </p><p>Lucie would never tell anyone of the conversation she had with Jesse Blackthorn--or at least that's who she learned he was. She didn't know how to tell anybody without sounding mad. She had met the ghost of Tatiana Blackthorn's son but she was the only other one that could see him? No, it just didn't make sense.</p><p>He had just left her alone in the games room to keep her safe, saying "death is here." But she was a big girl. Jesse would soon learn that she could take care of herself, she huffed. Walking back into the ballroom, she saw a lot of commotion going on and a large group of people surrounding something on the dance floor. She pushed her way to the middle to stand beside her brother just as Cordelia took his stele out of his jacket pocket. Looking down, she saw Thomas' sister, Barbara, lying on the floor in a daze. She looked over at James and saw that he looked pale and his hands were curled into tight fists.</p><p>"James," Lucie said, remembering Jesse's comment about death. "Jamie. Did you--" He shook his head. "Not now, Luce."</p><p>Lucie was worried about him. Of course she knew of his struggles with the power he inherited from their mother. She knew how much it scared him, and how much energy it took with it. She turned her attention back to Barbara and watched as she was helped up and escorted out of the ballroom by Thomas and their parents, before being stopped by a man trying to talk to them.</p><p>"What's the Inquisitor saying to Uncle Gideon?" Lucie asked curiously. James and Matthew just shook their heads, knowing just as much as she did. He stopped to talk to a few more people before leaving.</p><p>"Looks like the party's over," said Alastair, appearing out of the crowd holding a cigar. "Apparently there was a Shax demon attack in Seven Dials."</p><p>"A demon attack? On mundanes?" James said, with a fair amount of surprise. Alastair smirked. "Yes, you know, the sort of thing we're meant to prevent. Angelic mandate and all that."</p><p>Matthew's face turned to stone; Lucie was looking at him anxiously, not wanting them to start fighting after how messy the night had already been. James narrowed his eyes at him.</p><p>"Charles is going with Gideon Lightwood and Inquisitor Bridgestock to see what's going on," Alastair said. "I offered to go with them, but I don't know the streets of London well enough yet. Charles will get me acquainted with the city and I will soon be a gift to any patrol."</p><p>"You, a gift," Matthew said, his eyes glittering."Imagine." He walked away. Alastair watched him go with one eyebrow raised. "Moody, isn't he?" He said to no one in particular.</p><p>"No," said Lucie and James at the same time. James was barely tolerating Alastair's presence and Lucie was quite done with the conversation. She walked away from them, heading toward her parents to wish everyone a good night as the left.</p><p>Cordelia's mother had come to fetch her children not a minute later and they said their goodbyes to the Herondales.</p><p>"Oh, dear," Tessa was saying. "We will try again, Mrs. Carstairs, truly. You deserve a real welcome to the London Enclave. And thank you for rushing to help Barbara, Cordelia. You will make an excellent parabatai for Lucie."</p><p>Cordelia looked over at Lucie, who smiled at her. It was a slightly shaky smile. There were shadows in Lucie's eyes, as if something was bothering her. When she didn't reply to Tessa, James moved a step closer to his sister, as if to put a barrier between her and further attention.</p><p>Once the ballroom was empty, James walked Lucie up to her room. "Is everything alright, Lucie?" He asked her as they made their way down the hall. She let out a puff of air and reached for his hand. "It's just been a long night, Jamie. I'll feel better once I've had some rest."</p><p>"Okay," James replied, as she opened her door. "Goodnight, Lu. I love you"</p><p>"I love you too, Jamie," Lucie told him before closing her door for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Matthew, who had a curved blade in his hand, stood by Lucie, as if he meant to drive off any demon who came near her." -Chain of Gold, pg. 116</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"An idea that is not dangerous is not worthy of being called an idea at all" -Oscar Wilde</p><p> </p><p>◅⁛▻</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Lucie was absolutely sure James was going to make them late for the picnic at Regent's Park with the other shadowhunter youth. He was in the Institute's kitchen putting all of the items that the cook had laid out for them to take upon Lucie's request. </p><p>"Do hurry, Jamie. I don't want to leave Daisy there by herself for too long, lest she become uncomfortable," she told him. James looked up at her from the picnic basket and let out a small laugh.</p><p>"I'm sure she's doing just fine, Luce. Besides, she's easy to get along with, she'll probably have made friends with everybody by the time we get there," he told her, finally picking up the basket and handing it to her. Lucie let out a huff before turning toward the door with her brother in tow.</p><p> </p><p>◅⁛▻</p><p> </p><p>After a ten minute walk and some short-lived conversations, they had finally made it to Regent's Park. Lucie immediately ran up to where Cordelia had set out her things while James took his time, making his way to where his friends sat.</p><p>"What did it turn out to be, last night?" Cordelia was asking Lucie. "The demon business in Seven Dials." </p><p>"Shax demons all up and down Monmouth street. They had to call on Ragnor Fell to help glamour the place so the mundanes wouldn't notice what was going on," she replied.</p><p>Thomas frowned. "It's odd," he said, "after so long, we encountered that demon the other night, and now yesterday--" </p><p>"You encountered a demon?" Lucie demanded. "When was that?"</p><p>"Er," said Thomas, his eyes darting around and landing on James with a questioning look. "I may have been wrong. It may not have been a demon. It may have been a textbook about demons."</p><p>"Thomas," said Lucie. "You are the most dreadful liar. I want to know what happened." She looked between all of The Merry Thieves, none of them speaking up.</p><p>"You can always get the truth out of Matthew," said James. "You can wheedle anything out of him, you know that, Luce." Her cheeks flushed red and she looked at him exasperatedly. "Where is Matthew?" She asked. James glanced around the lake. "Yes, where is he? Isn't he meant to be coming?" He looked over at Cordelia.</p><p>But Cordelia was still furious with him from the night before. Did he really think she would know where Matthew was just because she danced with him last night? After he had abandoned her. She abruptly got up and asked to speak with him in private, to which he agreed, and then they walked away from the rest of the group.</p><p>"What is this about?" Asked Christopher, always oblivious to everything around him.</p><p>"He left her in the middle of the dance floor to go see Grace Blackthorn, Kit," Anna informed him. "And he deserves whatever she does to him for it, too," she muttered, fixing her cuff.</p><p>"Yes, I agree. It was very awful of him," Lucie said. She herself had just realized the night before that Grace was the one James was in love with. But it didn't matter. What he did was terribly rude and he deserved to be told off for it.</p><p>"I see Cordelia is returning, but without James. Interesting." said Anna. She was leaning back on her elbows, the sunshine bright on her dark hair.</p><p>Upon Cordelia's arrival back to them, they asked her multitudes of questions. Did he get what he deserved? Where was he? What did you say to him? Did you bury his body somewhere in the park? No, he was just off with Grace Blackthorn who had just arrived. She told them as much.</p><p>"Hello everyone," Matthew said, approaching the group and sitting between Lucie and Anna. "Dreadfully sorry for my absence, I'm sure I was missed. Apparently, Charles promised last night to bring Grace here in our carriage. We had to detour out to Chiswick to fetch her."</p><p>They all nodded in understanding and continued snacking whatever was left of the food they brought. Lucie shivered and looked up at the sun to see it slowly being covered by dark clouds. She heard Cordelia murmur to Matthew about how it might rain. She looked out at the reflection of the clouds in the lake. There's no way they could possibly be spreading that fast, she thought.</p><p>"Cordelia," she whispered. "Do you have Cortana?" </p><p>Cordelia looked puzzled. "Yes, of course. Under the blanket."</p><p>"Reach for it," Lucie rose to her feet, aware of Cordelia drawing her shining gold blade and Matthew and Anna getting to their feet right after her. Lucie was about to call out when the lake water burst apart as a demon broke the surface.</p><p> </p><p>◅⁛▻</p><p> </p><p>Matthew saw the whole thing. One minute, everything was fine. The next, a demon had sprung  from the water and landed directly onto Piers Wentworth. He went down with a howl of pain and Matthew took off running to the side of the lake. There was an instant melee. People were screaming, some running towards Piers and some running away.</p><p>By the time he got there, blood was everywhere, rimming the edge of the lake red. Where in the world is James, he thought. Lucie ran up next to him and he held his arm out to prevent her from getting any closer. </p><p>She grabbed on his shoulder to steady herself and put her hand to her mouth, covering a gasp. "Oh, Piers! Do you know what kind of demon it was?" She asked Matthew.</p><p>"No idea. Here," he said, handing her one of the seraph blades from his belt. "In case there's more." She nodded at him, whispering Zerachiel under her breath to activate the blade.</p><p>Matthew spotted James talking to Ariadne and Oliver near the top of a hill, Ariadne was gesturing wildly with her hands, probably detailing the attack on Piers. He made his way up the hill, making a beeline toward James.</p><p>"Where's Charles?" James asked as Matthew approached. Charles was, after all, the closest thing to the Consul that they had there.</p><p>"Went to put up wards to keep the mundanes away," he said. The wind was rising, swirling the leaves on the ground into minor cyclones. "Right now, someone needs to get Piers to the infirmary."</p><p>"Piers is alive?" James asked.</p><p>"Yes, but it doesn't look good," said Matthew, raising his voice to be heard over the wind. "They're putting iratzes on him, but they're not working."</p><p>"I told you," Barbara cried. "The demon clawed at his throat--" She broke off, staring toward the far edge of the grassy area, where trees bordered the lake. </p><p>Lucie, who was standing beside Cordelia on the other side of Ariadne, followed her gaze. The park had turned gray, with clouds the color of bruises scudding across the sky. The lake had turned black and the trees whipped back and forth in the rising wind. There were shapes in the trees, ragged and black. She turned to look at James and Matthew, their faces white in anticipation of what was to come.</p><p>Springing down from the trees, the demons rushed at them.</p><p> </p><p>◅⁛▻</p><p> </p><p>The demons raced like hellhounds across the grass, leaping and surging, utterly silent. Their skin was rough and corrugated, the color of onyx; their eyes flaming black. They tore through the park under the dark, cloud-blackened sky.</p><p>There was a sudden riot of illumination as seraph blades blazed up everywhere; Lucie heard angels' names being called in slow, astonished voices. The demons surged like a wave and crashed down upon the Nephilim. </p><p>Lucie, having already activated her blade by the lake, was ready for what came at her. It jumped high in the air, ready to pounce, but she stuck her blade right through its chest, watching it vanish. She held the knife up, swiping at an arch as she turned to her left, successfully cutting another demon out of the air. She looked around, noting that Charles and Ariadne were already on the ground. She couldn't tell how serious their wounds were, and she didn't have time to check.</p><p>A demon then came at her from behind; She didn't notice until it had already gripped onto her back. Lucie let out a scream as it clawed her shoulder, sinking to her knees in the grass. For a moment, all she heard was the sound of her heart and the growling hiss the demon made. She then heard the slink of a knife hitting the demon, and it was gone. Matthew stood over her with worried eyes. He glanced back over his shoulder to make sure it was clear, and then leaned down to help her to her feet.</p><p>"Lucie, are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked her checking her face for signs of pain. He had one hand where her shoulder met her neck, the other still holding the seraph blade. He looked over his shoulder once more, checking for approaching demons, then turned back to her.</p><p>"Math, my shoulder," she said gesturing with her unhurt arm and twisting slightly to show him. Her eyes were clenched shut and a frown had worked its way onto her lips.</p><p>Sure enough, when Matthew looked, there were three gashes along the back of her left collarbone to her shoulder blade. </p><p>"Good god, Lu," he said, already reaching for his stele. Lucie opened her eyes to look at him then, concern creasing his brows. She looked behind him, hoping to spot Cordelia or James, but all she saw was a big, black creature coming straight for them.</p><p>"Matthew!" Lucie yelled. He spun around, seraph blade already in the air, and sliced it in half. Lucie watched it disintegrate as he turned back toward her, eyes wild.</p><p>"Hold still," he told her, as he drew an iratze near the base of her neck. She immediately felt the effects and her head drooped forward toward him. She sighed.</p><p>"Stay behind me," Matthew said. She nodded, not having the energy to fight him on how she could take care of herself after what just happened. She watched him cut down two more demons, her seraph blade still ready in her hand.</p><p>Not a minute later, another shadow demon flew through the air and clamped down on Barbara's leg. She let out a pained howl and then collapsed. Matthew raced toward her and got there just in time to kick it off James who had tackled it off Barbara. James got up fast, swiping a dagger from his belt and watching the demon vanish as it hit home.</p><p>And then it was over.</p><p>Torn picnic blankets and trampled food covered the park, but nobody noticed. They were looking at the bodies. Piers Wentworth lay where he was before the whole attack started, Barbara Lightwood was being lifted into Thomas's arms, and Charles sat next to Ariadne with her head in Anna's lap, blood trickling from her mouth.</p><p>The demons might have gone, but they had left devastation behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Some cause happiness wherever they go; others when they go."-Oscar Wilde</p><p> </p><p>◅⁛▻</p><p> </p><p>The carriage ride back to the Institute was tense with worry. Lucie fiddled with her fingers as they jolted through the night. She scooted closer to Cordelia and laid her head on her shoulder, the stress of the night finally fading away and replacing itself with exhaustion. She gently tapped her foot against Matthew's, who was sitting across from them, and smiled at him. He gave her a short nod before turning back toward the window, he still seemed pretty sour about James racing back to the Institute without him. </p><p>"I still don't see how it's possible," Lucie said to no one in particular. "Demons don't come out during the day. They simply don't."</p><p>"I've heard of them appearing under thick cloud cover before," said Cordelia. "If no sunlight could get through--"</p><p>Matthew gave a hoarse laugh. "That was no natural storm. Yet I have never heard of demons who could control the weather, either." He drew a silver flask from his waistcoat pocket. Lucie shot him a sharp look before glancing away.</p><p>She hated it when Matthew drank ever since he started doing it religiously two years prior. He was never himself. The gentle, teasing Matthew became reckless and uncaring, all sharp edges and cruel remarks. She had tried to ask him about it, but he would always shut her down and walk away. One time when she became extra persistent on the subject, he had yelled at her, telling her to mind her own business, saying he didn't care that much about her so why was she caring so much about him? He had apologized profusely the next morning when he was sober, but she just shook her head and never approached the subject again.</p><p>"Did you see the wounds?" she asked. "I have never seen anything like it. Barbara's skin was turning black at the edges where she was bitten--"</p><p>"You have never seen anything like it because there never has been anything like this," said Matthew. "Demons who bring their own night with them? Who attack us when we are vulnerable because we believe we cannot be assailed?" </p><p>"Matthew," said Cordelia sharply. "Stop frightening Lucie when we do not even know what we are dealing with yet."</p><p>He took a swig from the flask as the carriage rattled through Ludgate Circus and onto Fleet Street. "Lucie doesn't get frightened, do you, Luce?"</p><p>Lucie crossed her arms over her chest. She would usually love to say that she wasn't scared of anything, but tonight was different. "I am frightened for Barbara and Ariadne, and for Piers," she said. "Are you not concerned? Barbara is our family, and Ariadne one of the kindest people I know."</p><p>"There is no special protection in this world for kind people," Matthew began, and broke off as Cordelia glared at him. He took another swig from his flask and bared his teeth. "Yes, I'm being a beast. I know that perfectly well."</p><p>"Then stop doing it," said Cordelia. "My father always said that to panic before you have all the facts was to fight the enemy's battle for him."</p><p>"But who is the enemy?" said Lucie. "Demons, I suppose, but demons usually attack without strategy or method. These demons avoided every mundane in the park and went straight for us."</p><p>"Demons aren't always random in their action," Cordelia said. "Perhaps a warlock who has summoned a pack of demons is responsible, or even a Greater Demon amusing themselves. Ordinary demons are like animals, but if I understand it rightly, Greater Demons can be quite like people."</p><p>As they came to a sliding stop in the Institute's courtyard, Matthew reached to throw the carriage door open. He leaped down and turned to help Cordelia and Lucie after him. As another carriage began to rattle under the gate, Matthew glared at his flask, which was apparently empty. "I think I'll take a walk," he said. "I shall return shortly."</p><p>"Matthew!" Lucie looked horrified. "But the infirmary--and Thomas needs us--"</p><p>"I don't like illness," Matthew said shortly, and walked away, clearly choosing his steps very carefully. Cordelia wondered what had been in the flask. Something quite strong, she guessed. </p><p>"How can he--" Lucie said, interrupted by her Aunt Cecily and Uncle Gabriel approaching. They talked for a moment, she and Cordelia trading opportunities to explain what happened at the park. Then they made their way to the infirmary to check on the wounded.</p><p> </p><p>◅⁛▻</p><p> </p><p>Matthew turned his back on everything happening at the Institute. He knew Lucie and Cordelia were appalled at him for walking away from his friends after everything that's happened, but that's what he does, he takes the easy way out. That's why he continued to drink away his problems instead of confronting his feelings.</p><p>He walked along the roads of London, not really paying attention to where he was going. Matthew had done this often enough that he could find his way home from just about anywhere, especially if that place was the pub he frequented on late nights. </p><p>He had a glass or two and sat, listening to all of the noise at the bar. There were men shedding their coats at the doorway, a group of loud boys at the back, telling stories animatedly with their hands, and the occasional loner on a bar stool. </p><p>He opted to refill his flask and stumble his way back toward the Institute. He never knew how long it would take him to get back (factoring in all the detours he would undoubtedly make) and he wanted to be there on the off chance James needed him and would go looking. He didn't ever want to worry the Herondales, the family he had looked to when he believed he had destroyed his own, but he was doing a shit job of it.</p><p>I should get a name tag, he thought, Matthew Fairchild, professional burden. Has a nice ring to it.</p><p> </p><p>◅⁛▻</p><p> </p><p>Cordelia and Lucie rattled along the street toward Chiswick house in the Herondale's carriage. They hadn't been in the infirmary long when Lucie was suddenly pulling Cordelia out and ushering her out into the courtyard. She had told her family she was taking Cordelia home because she got sick at the sight of blood, but Lucie had other plans in mind.</p><p>Cordelia stared, eyes wide with confusion. "We're going to see Grace and Tatiana? Oh, Lucie, I don't know--"</p><p>Lucie held up a hand. "There could be a time--a short time-- during which you may have to distract him. But it is not a social call. I am on a mission."</p><p>Cordelia did not think Grace seemed the type of person who could be easily distracted. "I shan't," she said firmly. "Not unless you tell me what this mission is."</p><p>Lucie was silent a moment, her face small and pale in the shadows of the carriage. She was trying to figure out how much she wanted Cordelia to know. "You know I can see ghosts," she said and hesitated.</p><p>Cordelia knew the Herondales had a special gift. While most Nephilim could see ghosts if they presented themselves, Herondales could see ghosts that didn't want to be seen. "Yes, but what--?"</p><p>"A ghost told me--" Lucie broke off for a moment. "Jessamine told me there is a ghost at Chiswick house that might know about these daylight demons," she said at last, deciding she didn't want to explain her run-in with Jesse. "Daisy, I have to do something for Barbara and the others. I cannot just sit about passing out tinctures. If there is anything I can do to help, I must do it."</p><p>"Of course--but why not tell your father or your mother? They would surely understand."</p><p>"I do not wish to raise hopes that may come to nothing," said Lucie. "Besides, they might feel like they needed to tell some of the others, and I--I have been told that being sought out by ghosts is not an appealing trait in a young woman."</p><p>Cordelia caught at Lucie's hand with her own bandaged one. "Tell me who said that to you. I will kill them."</p><p>Lucie sniffled and then laughed. "You needn't kill anyone. Just come with me to Chiswick, and I'll be perfectly satisfied."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>◅⁛▻</p><p> </p><p>Back at the Institute, Matthew could hardly stand up. He was slouched in a plushly upholstered chair in the corner of the ballroom, watching as the rest of The Merry Thieves barred the front doors. For what reason, he had no idea. If James had explained his reasons behind kidnapping all of them and leading them here, he did not remember. </p><p>Christopher looked worriedly at Matthew. "Perhaps some water?" he said.</p><p>"I'm quite alright," Matthew slurred.</p><p>"I found you drinking from a flask and singing 'Elsie from Chelsea' in the Baybrooks' carriage," said Thomas darkly. </p><p>"It was private there," said Matthew. "And well-upholstered."</p><p>They continued talking, moving the conversation to how Grace had gotten home, and if Christopher had the chance to see Chiswick house. Thomas drew a healing rune on Matthew, James had learned long before that they helped to sober him up. </p><p>"It seems somehow blasphemous to use Marks to rid oneself of the effects of alcohol," Matthew added, already seeming a bit steadier.</p><p>"I've seen you use your stele to part your hair," said James dryly, checking to see if the windows were locked.</p><p>"The Angel gave me this hair," replied Matthew. "It's one of the Shadowhunters' gifts. Like The Mortal Sword."</p><p>"Now that is blasphemy," said Thomas.</p><p>James checked the final window and walked back over to where the rest were bickering. They all looked at him expectantly. He took a deep breath. "I am going to deliberately send myself into the shadow realm," he said.</p><p>They all immediately protested. They knew how dangerous it was and how much pain it caused him.</p><p>"I have been in and out of the shadow realm many times in my life," said James. "It has been ages since I fell accidentally into that world. Yet, in the past week, I have seen it three times, Once just before the attack today. I cannot think this is a coincidence. If I can use this ability to help Barbara, Ariadne--all of us, you must let me do it."</p><p>"Bloody Hell," Matthew rubbed at his eyes. "If we don't help you here, you'll just try to do this after we're all gone." He twisted the signet ring on his finger, marked with MF. It had been a gift from James when they became parabatai, and he tended to fiddle with it only when distressed. "Very well, James. As you wish."</p><p>James closed his eyes and concentrated. He tried to remember all the times he'd been to the shadow realm. What happened before them? Did anything lead up to it? How did he feel once he was there? He tried to conjure up the image of the place he'd been scared of for most of his life.</p><p>Nothing was working. Focusing had never gotten him there before, so why would it now? Christopher deduced that he needed to be shocked or upset, that his heightened emotions are what helped blur the lines of his figure and turn him into a shadow. </p><p>"Look, James, come here for a second," Thomas beckoned. James moved towards Thomas when a fist came sailing through the air, landing squarely in his solar plexus. James hit the floor with a gasp.</p><p>Matthew dropped down beside him. "Thomas!" he yelled. "What were you trying to--"</p><p>"I was trying to surprise him!" Thomas yelled back. "You don't mind, do you Jamie?" James took in a shuddering breath and shook his head. Matthew had just helped him stand back up when an arrow shot past his head, smashing through a window to his right.</p><p>Thomas looked at Christopher, face lit up with shock. He was clutching one of the bows that had been hanging on the wall.</p><p>"In the name of a million bloody angels, Christopher, what the hell did you just do?" Matthew demanded, looking between him and the broken window. "Did you just try to kill James?"</p><p>They could hear noises in the Institute: doors slamming in the distance and feet running towards them. Bloody hell.</p><p>The doors of the ballroom rattled. "What's going on?" It was Will's voice. "James, are you in there?"</p><p>"Christopher, give me the bow, I'll take the blame for everything. You guys--get out through the window." James said. Thomas and Matthew protested.</p><p>"Answer me, James!" Will shouted. "Why have you blocked this door? I demand to know what's going on!"</p><p>"James isn't here!" Matthew called, moving closer to him. "Go away!"</p><p>James looked at Matthew, puzzled. "Really?"</p><p>"I heard breaking glass!" Will called.</p><p>"We're trying to distract Thomas! It's been a very emotional day!" Matthew shouted back and then turned to James. "If you're going to do this, you need to do it now."</p><p>"I know, Math--help me," James pleaded, using the old nickname given to Matthew by Will, after the Welsh king Math ap Mathonwy--the keeper of all wisdom and knower of all things. </p><p>Matthew leaned toward James' ear. "Jamie, I'm sorry. You're cursed. A child of demons. It is why you can see the shadow realm. You are seeing the place you belong."</p><p>James stared at Matthew, his Matthew, who smelled of brandy and familiarity, who could be cruel, but never to James.</p><p>James slid into grayness. He could hear Matthew's frantic apologies, but could no longer feel his hands on his shoulders. Everywhere he looked, the world was cracked open and bleeding black. He reached for it and was sucked forward into nothingness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Books that the world calls immoral are books that show the world its own shame" -Oscar Wilde</p><p> </p><p>◅⁛▻</p><p> </p><p>The last place James expected to be when he came out of the shadow dimension was the greenhouse behind Chiswick house. For some reason he had felt a pulling towards it, some force sucking him out of the darkness. He stumbled out of what seemed like nothing and looked for what had been beckoning him. Right in front of him was Daisy, his Daisy, confronting a Cerberus demon.</p><p>He didn't have much time to think about why in the world Cordelia would even be at the Blackthorn residence before it had wrapped a tentacle around her leg and she went down with a shriek. James reached for her arm, trying to pull her free from the demon before it could drag her into the shadows.</p><p>It felt as if the demon and James were playing a game of tug-of-war with Cordelia, and she knew she needed to do something before she was torn in two. She twisted to free Cortana from beneath her and surged downward with the blade, slashing clean through the tentacle holding her. She let out a cry as she was suddenly free, sliding through a puddle of ichor and her own blood toward James. He hauled her to her feet and she fell against him.</p><p>"What the blazes, Daisy--?" He began, but Cordelia snatched up her witchlight and held it in the direction of the demon. Three heads with black, insectile eyes stared back at them, tentacles extended from its torso covered in seedpods. They turned to run out the door, but it was being held closed by the demons talons.</p><p>"I have a seraph blade, but only one--we could try--" Cordelia said, trying to formulate a plan to get them out of there, but she was quickly losing hope.</p><p>James hurled a dagger at the demon's midsection. He threw it so fast, Cordelia didn't even realize it until she heard the enraged noises coming from the demon. It began to pull itself away from the wall, heading towards them.</p><p>James swore and drew two more blades that arced through the air, one after the other. The creature screeched and spasmed, seeming to crumble into the ground. It gave a last choking hiss and vanished, all of its seedpods hitting the dirt floor like rain. They ran towards the entrance and stumbled out the now-open door into the night, away from all the shattered glass and the stench of demon blood.</p><p> </p><p>◅⁛▻</p><p> </p><p>Lucie was standing on one of the balconies at Chiswick house talking to Jesse about the new type of demons that had attacked them in the park during their picnic. She was finished climbing the vines and had tumbled over the railing when he appeared, obviously appalled that she was there.</p><p>He had just told her he could sense things that didn't quite belong and that he thought the sinister presence in the ballroom was the same one that appeared today at her gathering when Lucie saw the greenhouse light up and then abruptly wink out.</p><p>Fear worked its way through her. "Daisy," she breathed, as she threw herself over the railing, climbing down the vines that grew up the wall in record time. She hit the ground with a jolt, and started running in the direction she first saw the light. She heard Jesse shout her name, but didn't waste time turning to respond.</p><p>Since she wasn't exactly sure where she was going, she ran into a fair amount of holes and ditches before finally seeing Cordelia--and James?-- sitting on the ground in front of the greenhouse. She was a little out of breath, not used to running in much other than her gear, but she jogged the distance between them. </p><p>"Cordelia!" she gasped, her face lighting with relief. "And Jamie!" Her face wrinkled up, she came to a dead stop. "Oh, dear. Jamie. What are you doing here?"</p><p>"As if you have a perfectly reasonable excuse to be lurching about someone else's property in the dead of night?" James said, going from worrying to defensive in a matter of seconds. "Papa and Mam are going to murder you."</p><p>"Only if you tell them." Lucie's eyes flashed. "How else are they going to find out?"</p><p>"Of course they will," James said darkly. "The existence of a Cerberus demon in the greenhouse could hardly--"</p><p>Lucie's eyes rounded. "A what in the where?" she said, looking at Cordelia this time.</p><p>And so Cordelia explained her encounter in the greenhouse with the demon until James showed up, at which point he took over explaining the story, curving around the descriptive details for his sister's sake.</p><p>Lucie glanced back up at the house with a worried look. "We'd better go," she said. "James, will you be coming with us or going back the way you came?" She squinted. "What is the way you came?" </p><p>"Never you mind," said James, with his crooked smile. "Go take the carriage. I'll follow along shortly and see you both at home."</p><p>Lucie and Cordelia made their way back up the hill towards their carriage, discussing James' means of staying as they went. Once the carriage started lurching down the road, Lucie spotted something in the distance. It was her father, she realized, and most of the London enclave was with him. She thought of going back to warn James of their arrival, but figured he wouldn't want her to, so they continued on the path towards the Institute. She gazed out the window and hoped the only reason they were gathering at Chiswick was because of the demon.</p><p> </p><p>◅⁛▻</p><p> </p><p>Once Lucie had brought Cordelia home and made it back to the Institute, she ambled up to her bedroom on the second floor. Unclasping her cloak, she held it up in front of her, surveying the damage done to it that night. It was frightfully dirty, but nothing a good wash couldn't fix, she decided, and threw it with her other worn clothes. </p><p>She took out the pins that were barely holding her hair up anymore and tossed them on the dresser, combing her hands through the waves to smooth it down a bit. Kicking off her boots, she left her room and descended the stairs, wanting to read a bit before bed while waiting for James to come home.</p><p>She closed the broad library doors behind her, turning the handle so it shut softly. Turning around, she noticed that she wasn't alone. Matthew was sprawled across one of the large sofas, a worn out book balanced between his knee and hand. He looked up at the sound of her footfalls drawing closer.</p><p>"Evening, Matthew," Lucie said, smiling at him. He seemed much more sober and relaxed than when he left her and Cordelia earlier. "Been a long day, hasn't it?"</p><p>"And yet, you still manage to look beautiful, Luce," he told her, closing his book and righting himself on the couch.</p><p>"Always so quick to make fun, Math," said Lucie, face flushed, narrowing her eyes at him in a playful way.</p><p>"I may be a tease, but never to you. I mean every word of it, Lu." And he did. He would always tell girls they were gorgeous or stunning, he considered it a part of his irresistible charm. But he knew it was different with Lucie. The compliments weren't out of courtesy or kindness, they were how he truly felt about her. He just wished she knew that.</p><p>She smiled brightly at him then walked behind settee, putting her arms atop the back and resting her chin on them. "What are you reading tonight?" she mumbled into her arms.</p><p>"What I read most nights. No one captures flair quite like Oscar Wilde," he told her, holding the book up for her to see. "'The Canterville Ghost', one of his oldest. Would you like to read it with me?" Matthew asked, turning his head to look at her behind him.</p><p>"You make a tempting offer, Mr. Fairchild. I believe I will take you up on that," Lucie said, walking around the sofa and sitting next to him. Matthew propped one leg on the coffee table in front of him and slung an arm across the back cushion where Lucie was just leaning. She drew her feet up to hug her legs and leaned them slightly into him, her shins brushing his side. </p><p>He opened the book and started reading aloud to her, pausing between sentences every once in a while to flip the page. She would let out small, breathy laughs when something funny was said.</p><p>It wasn't often that Mathew got time alone with Lucie. They were always with James or Cordelia or the rest of The Merry Thieves. He relished in these opportunities with her, where no snarky comments were needed and they understood eachother.</p><p>They continued in their own little bubble of solitude until they heard the front door of the Institute slam shut, compelling Matthew to look up at the clock.</p><p>"Heavens, it's gotten late," he pointed out. "Mother will be wondering where on Earth I've been." He closed the book and laid it on the table, looking over at Lucie who smiled at him sleepily.</p><p>"You better get going. Wouldn't want to upset Aunt Charlotte, now would we?" she said as he helped her up off the couch and walked over to the door. "Goodnight, Math," Lucie whispered, putting a hand up to his cheek.</p><p>Matthew smiled and tilted his head to kiss her wrist. "Goodnight, Lu," he said, reaching to grab the hand at his face and giving it a squeeze before exiting the Institute.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The truth is rarely pure and never simple." -Oscar Wilde</p><p> </p><p>◅⁛▻</p><p> </p><p>It was the next day when James' friends started asking him of his whereabouts after the shadow realm. They were all sitting outside the Fairchild house when Matthew inquired and the others agreed that he had some explaining to do.</p><p>"Yes, what happened to you last night?" said Thomas. "You just vanished, you know. Matthew was about to rip the Institute apart brick by brick to see if you'd fallen into the crypt when your father tracked you to Chiswick."</p><p>"Why Chiswick?" Christopher wondered aloud. "Nothing interesting happens there."</p><p>"Well it has now," said Matthew cheerfully.</p><p>Before the conversation could degenerate further, James explained how he had gone into the world of shadows, how he had followed a light and found himself in the greenhouse. He described the warped Cerberus demon and how he had killed it. When he got to the part about Lucie and Cordelia, Matthew began to look less cheerful.</p><p>"What on Earth were they doing there? Seems dangerous to be out and about at night after those attacks," he said. "Lucie--" he hesitated and corrected himself. "The girls shouldn't be taking such risks."</p><p>"As if you're going to stop going out at night," Thomas pointed out.</p><p>Before they could start bickering, James turned them back toward the Chiswick house discussion. They continued to ponder over why he ended up in the greenhouse and what his business with the Blackthorn's was. He knew it was time to tell them about Grace, It was seeming odd that Cordelia now knew and they didn't. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"How on Earth did you even meet her?" Thomas asked James after he explained his relationship with her. "We didn't even know that you two had prior engagements until your display at the ball."</p><p>"Yes, well, we used to spend summers in Alicante and the Blackthorn Manor was right beside ours. I saw her through the fence one day when I was thirteen and tried to come up with every excuse to see her." James told them, letting his hair fall over his face while he twisted his shoelaces.</p><p>Their conversation was interrupted when they all heard Henry shouting from the house. James had received a letter from the girl they had just been speaking of. She had sent it to Matthew's house knowing that he would find a way to get it to him.</p><p>"She wants me to meet her tonight, at ten," James said, eyes darting across the words on the paper. "I had better go. Thomas, Christopher, you handle some laboratory work. Matthew, I'll find you when I return from meeting Grace and we will go to the Devil."</p><p>James hurried from the house, hyper-aware of the note in his pocket. Over and over he saw the last line Grace had written:</p><p>I shall wait there, and pray that you come. Help me, James. I am in danger.</p><p> </p><p>◅⁛▻</p><p> </p><p>Lucie hadn't seen James or Cordelia for hours when Jesse appeared in her room. They were now on her floor, picking up the scattered sheets of The Beautiful Cordelia she had knocked over with his surprising presence. </p><p>"So many adjectives," Jesse critiqued, reading over one of the pages he'd picked up. "How can one person possibly be radiant and dark?"</p><p>"I don't recall asking for your advice." Lucie scoffed at him. If her father had heard her, he surely would have scolded her for being unladylike.</p><p>"Understood. I do have a purpose for coming other than to assess your writing. My sister and your brother have arranged a secret rendezvous tonight--"</p><p>"Oh, by the Angel." She said, sitting on the edge of her bed and putting her head in her hands. She was mumbling into her hands about her older brother when she heard her father from the other side of her door.</p><p>"Are you alright Lulu? I thought I heard you call out." Will said softly, knocking on the wood lightly with a knuckle.</p><p>"Sorry Papa, I'm okay. Just writing." Lucie looked over at Jesse, eyes wide.</p><p>"Very well then. Goodnight, Cariad."</p><p>"Goodnight Papa." She replied, listening to him walk away. She let out a sigh and watched as Jesse's smile grew bigger</p><p>"Lulu?" He teased, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"What, your family doesn't do nicknames? Well that just sounds sad." She poked out her bottom lip and then smiled at him. Lucie found the ghost quite good company and genuinely liked spending time with him. It made her sad to think of how he was irreversibly dead, and had been for years. But she knew that if he had been alive, everything would be different. He would be an adult working for the clave, not the 17-year-old in front of her glaring at a piece of hair that had fallen in his face.</p><p>"Now, about that secret rendezvous?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At The Devil's Tavern, Lucie was strictly not allowed up into the Merry Thieves' private rooms. She was made to send a note along with a bartender who had already offered her too many drinks for how young she looked. Bars were not one of her preferred places of being. Looking around the room, Lucie decided it was safer for her to sit as far away from all the action as possible. With a nervous glance at the kelpie in the corner, she sat down in a rickety wooden chair near the stairwell and fumed until Thomas came down to retrieve her.</p><p>"I knew you'd be here," said Lucie triumphantly. She was happy about the prospect of leaving the overly dank tavern.</p><p>"We very nearly weren't," said Christopher, appearing behind Thomas. "We decided to use the laboratory upstairs instead of at Grosvenor Square since Matthew and James weren't going to be here to be bothered or blown up--"</p><p>"Christopher, enough," Thomas shushed. "Lucie, what's going on? Did something happen?"</p><p>Making their way out of the Tavern, Lucie tried to explain everything she knew, blaming her source of knowledge on Jessamine since she still hadn't told anyone about Jesse. Thomas helped her connect the dots, telling her about the letter James received at Matthew's house, his determination to meet Grace, the time of the meeting set for 10 o'clock.</p><p>"We need Matthew, but he's bloody gone off to Anna's," said Thomas. "He'll know where James has gone. James said it was where the two of them used to practice balance."</p><p>"But what if we're too late?" said Christopher, vibrating with anxiety.</p><p>"No. One of you must have a carriage. We'll go to Anna's." Lucie said, already making her way out of the building  toward the street.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Their trip turned into a spat with an angry Alastair who was waiting on Anna's front steps, wailing about his lost sister. He and Thomas had just started bickering when they heard the clattering of wheels on cobblestone and turned to see the Consul's carriage arriving, dumping out Cordelia and Matthew.</p><p>The two of them froze at the sight of the visitors. "What are you all doing here?" Matthew said. "Has something happened to Barbara and the others?"</p><p>"No," Thomas said hastily. "Nothing like that. But it is urgent, James is in danger."</p><p>"Where?" Matthew asked sternly, already getting back into the carriage.</p><p>"His meeting place with Grace tonight. We figured if anyone, you would know where he is," Lucie told him, fidgeting her feet in her shoes. She was anxious for her brother. If they don't get there in time, it'll be all her fault. How was she to explain this to Papa and Mam?</p><p>"Alright, follow me." </p><p> </p><p>◅⁛▻</p><p> </p><p>Thomas had to restrain Lucie from jumping out of the carriage as soon as they spotted James. They pulled off to the side of the street and Lucie took off, Matthew not far behind her. Near the other end of the bridge, she saw two Cerberus demons hurling themselves toward James and watched as he threw his last blade, killing only one. She grasped her axe out of her belt and hurled it as hard as her arms would let her at the demon, praying to the Angel she wouldn't accidentally hit James.</p><p>By the time Lucie caught up to him, the demon had vanished, leaving her axe lying at James' feet. She swooped down to pick it up and was about to ask him if he was alright when they heard a deep cry reverberate around them. The Shadowhunters spread out on the bridge just as a wave of demons appeared, crawling at them from under the bridge and leaping from shadows. </p><p>Thomas tossed James a seraph blade as they heard the names of angels being shouted, blades becoming full of light. He sliced at a demon on his left and kicked out at one closing in on his right, going back to stab it as it pounced again. Demon cries sounded from all over the bridge, shrieking as the Heavenly Fire engulfed them. James looked back at Grace who was huddled at the end of the bridge, a dagger she didn't know how to use in her hand. He spared a bitter thought toward Tatiana before fending off another demon, slicing into the creature's flesh.</p><p>Lucie was struggling with the demons coming at her from all angles. As soon as she killed one, two more were right behind her. She shouted, hoping one of her friends would hear her.  Cordelia was there in an instant, fighting with her back-to-back, but not before she took a hit to her side. She gasped, letting all the air out of her lungs before instinctively reaching for the spot she was hit. She couldn't stop now though. Regaining her posture, she stabbed one of the things reaching out for her, listening to it sizzle.</p><p>Lucie's cry sent Matthew running. He saw the two girls in a circle of demons and hoisted himself atop the bridge railing, opposite of Alastair, to provide cover for them, throwing knives at anything that made it past their guard. He acted as a lookout for the others, hurling chalikars left and right, constantly scanning the area for new threats.</p><p>Everyone was beaten, bloody, and bruised. They were all fighting as well as they ever had and yet they weren't winning. </p><p>That was until all the demons just stopped. It was like someone had paused the whole scene. They all turned and looked toward the south end of the bridge, where the largest demon was looking over James. That was when Matthew finally heard the voice. </p><p>"You do not know what you are."</p><p>"If you worship my grandfather," James told it savagely, "then go, in his name. Not back to Chiswick House--back to the dimension you came from."</p><p>The demon hesitated. "We will go, then, as you say, to show that we honor your blood, but there is one condition. If you or your friends speak a word of what happened here, tonight, to any member of the Clave, we will return. And your families will pay in blood and death for your betrayal."</p><p>"Don't you dare--" James began.</p><p>The demon grinned. "In the name of Hell's most cunning prince," it said, in a voice so low only james could hear it.</p><p>Then it vanished. They all vanished. As quickly as the world had exploded into motion and noise, it went still again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The five of them--Lucie, James, Matthew, Thomas, and Christopher--didn't end up getting home until it was nearing midnight. Clean up afterward was messy. If they were going to keep this a secret, all of them needed atleast a few iratzes. Many explanations had to be given about how they knew to find James and where Matthew and Cordelia were before Lucie went to fetch them. </p><p>Tessa blindly accepted their excuse of having a late night picnic and told them to go say hello to their father, who was entertaining a guest with Welsh songs when they walked in. James led them to the parlor, finding the green faced warlock, Ragnor Fell, to be their father's friend.</p><p>"By the name of Lilith," Ragnor drawled. "Hide the breakables. Hide the whole house. Christopher Lightwood is here."</p><p>"Christopher is often here," said James. "The house remains mostly intact."</p><p>Will broke them off by explaining that Ragnor was interested in Welsh music and they had shared a few glasses of port while talking about it. Then Ragnor surveyed their group.</p><p>His eyes lit on Matthew. "The Consul's son," he said. "I remember you. Your mother is a kind woman--has she quite gotten over her illness?"</p><p>"That was some years ago," Matthew said. He attempted a smile and failed; Lucie bit her lip. Few knew that Charlotte had been quite ill when Matthew was fifteen, and she had lost a baby she was carrying. Poor Matthew, to be so reminded. It was something Lucie could never forget, but was never talked about. </p><p>Matthew walked over to the mantel and poured himself a glass of sherry with slightly trembling hands and then replaced the bottle. She went to stand beside him, putting one hand on his elbow for reassurance. He took a sip out of his glass and then slouched his stature. </p><p>Will left the room to speak with Tessa of something and Ragnor seized the chance to tell them of people and places he knew of that they could get information on the demons in the daylight, saying he owed Hypatia Vex a favor to let them know. He left them the address of a warlock who could help them and then bid them goodnight. Lucie took the paper with the address and hid it in her pocket as her parents re-entered the room.</p><p>Their faces were somber, reminding Lucie of the end of summer in Idris. Green melting away into cold air that would ensure it would frost tomorrow. Thomas backed up, face turning white. His shoulder struck Matthew, his glass falling from his hands and shattering on the floor.</p><p>"Thomas, we are so sorry," said Tessa, reaching out her hands. "Your parents are on their way. Barbara has died."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Tumblr at faironda1e</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>